The contents of memory of computing devices are susceptible to attacks from malicious parties that may attempt to obtain unauthorized access to the contents of the memory of the computing device and/or to gain control of the computing device by assuming control of the flow of program code being executed by a processor of the computing device. Some attempts to encrypt the data stored in the memory of the computing device have been developed that rely on one or more encryption keys that are stored or built in to the processor of the computing device, but such approaches are susceptible to attack and/or reverse engineering in which an attacker can obtain the built-in keys and defeat the encryption provided.